Lake Superior
Lake Superior & Ishpeming RR No. 18 is a class SC-4 2-8-0 "Consolidation" steam locomotive that was built by Alco in 1910 for the Lake Superior & Ishpeming railroad. The engine was likely used for both freight and passenger service for the Lake Superior & Ishpeming Railroad. The locomotive was mostly used to haul iron ore between Marquette, MI docks on Lake Superior from which the ore would be shipped to steel mills on the lower lakes. On November 9, 1969 No. 18 was in the scrap line at Marquette, Michigan where the locomotive was almost going to be scrap. From 1989 - 2006 No. 18 was restored by the Grand Canyon Railroad where it ran to Williams, Arizona. In 2007 No. 18 took part in the Mt. Hood Scenic Railway for special Excursions beginning in the month of July of that year. Today the locomotive has been restored to its new life at the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad in Alamosa, CO. Trivia This locomotive was featured in two films, "Shining Time Station" (The holiday christmas special) and "I Love Toy Trains" (during a "Real Trains" segment). No. 18 is not the only LS&I engine that was was sent to Grand Canyon Railroad. LS&I No. 20, 18's sister locomotive, was also purchased by Grand Canyon Scenic, but No. 20 has not yet been rebuilt to operational status and is only in storage. In August of 2002, No. 18 used to triple headed with Santa Fe #3751 and Grand Canyon #4960. No. 18 was the first steam locomotive to operate at the Grand Canyon Railway. In 1995 it double headed with Grand Canyon #4960. When steam operations ceased on August 31, 2007 the locomotive was placed up for sale again. In 2006 GRS retired the locomotive for boiler repairs. On february of 2003 No. 18 double headed with Grand Canyon Railway No. 29. This locomotive is the only one that operates at the Rio grande scenic railroad. Gallery ATSF 3751 GCRY 4960 and GCRY 18.png|No. 18 is sitting with CB&Q 4960 and ATSF 3751 3751 and 4960 and 18.PNG|No. 18 is triple headed with 4960 and 3751 TisaGiftRainbowSun.jpg|No. 18 in "Shining Time Station" (The holiday christmas special) which the footage was also use in "I love toy trains" (during the real trains segment) Gcr5.jpg|No. 18 is operating at the Grand Canyon Railroad 21931280207253.jpg|No. 18 operating at the Mt. Hood Scenic Railway Riogrande18.jpg|No. 18 is operating at the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad 123324Untitledab.jpg|No. 18 with all the other locomotives at the rio grande scenic railroad (including locomotive No. 20) SdsdfdfadsUntitled.jpg|No. 18 with locomotive No. 20 18.jpg|No. 18 with an FPA4 diesel locomotive 18andiesel.jpg|In 1990 No. 18 is being help with 2 GP7 diesel locomotives 496018and3751.jpg|No. 18 and 4960 are greeting ATSF No. 3751 to the Grand Canyon SdfdfadsUntitled.jpg|No. 18 is leaving the station in Williams, Arizona DSC0073071xrpblancajun1508Flickrdrewj1946.jpg|No. 18, leads an excursion through Blanca, Colorado in 2008. 18snow.jpg|No. 18 is hauling a passenger train during the winter time in 1990 Gcry18may20050001.jpg|the locomotive is on static display in Williams, Arizona 18station.png|No. 18 is arriving at the grand canyon station. 18wheels.jpg|the wheels of the locomotive Category:2-8-0 Steam Locomotives Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:ALCO locomotives Category:Eight Coupled Locomotives Category:American Locomotives